Blind Justice
by claudastar
Summary: A new case, with a seemingly complicated victem. I really am not that good at summarys. This is my first FF so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This is my first FF so be nice!

Chapter 1

SVU Precinct Friday March 20: 5:00 PM

It was finally the weekend! Olivia couldn't wait to get out of the precinct, get home and into a nice warm bubble bath. Her arms hurt… her legs hurt… hell,

her whole body hurt!

She and Elliot had just gotten back from a long foot chase with an idiot who wouldn't stop for 2 miles, and made them both volt 2 fences, before a branch

tripped him and sent him sprawling on the asphalt. Elliot had taken advantage of his misfortune, cuffed him, and they'd put away the rapist of 3 children under five!

She still couldn't believe it! How could someone rape a baby? She'd been at SVU for a little over eleven years… thought nothing had surprised her… but this?

She threw a file on top of the stack and stood.

"So, what's on tap for the weekend?" Munch asked as he sat right on the file Olivia had just thrown on the top of her growing stack, that was precariously balanced on the top of her desk.

Elliot smirked at him as Olivia gave him a not-so-friendly shove off the stack and off her desk.

"Nothing! I'm going to go home, light some candles, and pour a glass of wine. Then, I'm going to open my new bottle of bubble-bath I got for my birthday,

and take a nice, long, luxuriating bubble bath... and before you ask, no you may not join me!"

"Wow Liv... way to shoot a guy down!" Fin chimed in.

"Sheesh, and I wasn't even going to ask if I could join her this time!" Munch said chuckling.

"'Night guys!" Olivia said as she shrugged into her jacket and grabbed her purse. "See you all Monday!"

"If you wait a second I'll walk you out," Elliot said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Hurry up… I want to beat rush hour!"

"See ya all Monday, and I'm not sorry you two got stuck with the weekend shift," Elliot quipt, dodging the spitball Munch launched at him.

Streets of Manhattan

"So, seriously Liv… got any weekend plans?"

"Not really… just relaxing… not working… try to forget about today… isn't that a good plan?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering…"

"Wondering what Ell?"

"I was wondering… want to grab some coffee?"

"What's wrong with you? You never hesitated asking me to go for coffee before. What gives?"

"Well…" Elliot sighed, "I need a favor."

"What?"

"I think Lizzie has a new boyfriend, and she doesn't want to talk to me about him… and I need a sounding board on how to talk to her… about sex."

"What about Kathy? Why not talk to her… you're her parents and shouldn't you both be having this conversation with Lizzie?"

"Yeah… Kathy got edgy when I tried to approach her before… We try to keep our conversations to a minimal since the divorce. I mean, we get along, but we're

not at the point yet where we can be in the same room. I know… not good for the kids, but we're working on it. O, and it's Liz, by the way."

Olivia smiled. "Was wondering when that was going to happen."

"What?"

"When Lizzie would stop being Lizzie, and be Liz, Dickey would stop being Dickey, and be Dick or Rich." She grinned and punched him playfully on the arm.

"Well, will you?"

"When?"

"Tomm—" his cell phone rang and as he reached for it from his pocket, Olivia's rang also. He looked at her holding up his hand… "I got it, it's Cap."

"What's up Cap… ok… 5 minutes… she's with me… we'll be there." Elliot shut his phone and turned to Olivia. "We've got to go back to the station… Cragen

needs all four of us on this.

She sighed, wondering what they were in for now. "Ok… let's go."

SVU Precinct

"So, what's going on?" Olivia asked as her and Elliot walked into the bullpen.

"in here… all of you." Captain Cragen shouted.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's up, Cap?" Fin asked as they all stood in front of Cragen's desk.

"We have a situation. A twenty-one-year-old college student was just raped, and badly beaten while she was walking home from the subway with her dog. Her situation is delicate… she's

unconscious… and once she's awake you're going to have a problem getting a description."

"Why?" Olivia asked as she stopped taking notes.

"Well… she's not like any other victim we've ever had…she's blind."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n. Hope you enjoy this next installment. And, please review!

The reference to the guide dog school in this story… the school does not exist. I will be calling on my experiences, and my training at the Seeing Eye in Morristown New Jersey, but the school I will be referring to for this story, does not exist.

Disclaimer: I own no SVU Characters.

Chapter 2.

*****Office of Donald Cragen*****

Olivia stared at Elliot.

Munch cleared his throat and looked at Fin.

"Uh Cap?" Liv started, "How are we gonna get a description? I mean, I know she can tell us what happened, but how can she tell us what he looked like?"

"I don't know." Cragen said, "Get creative."

"Well, we don't necessarily need a physical description, do we?" Munch asked. "We could ask her questions like, "Could you tell how tall he was? What was his voice like? Did he hav a certain smell?"

"You said she was walking with her dog? Do you think that could be any help?" Elliot asked staring out the office window.

"That'll be a first, suspect ID by dog!" Fin smirked.

"But, these dogs are smart! They're highly trained aren't they?"

"Yeah, but how trained? I mean, they're not trained to protect or to *sniff* out people."

"Yeah, but I'm sure any dog who has a chance, if their owner is being hurt…?

"All right you two!" Cragen stepped into Elliot and Fin's debate, "First thing's first. Get to the hospital Liv and El, see what you can do. Munch, Fin, look into this dog angle. Once we know what school she got him/her from, call them. See if they are trained just to guide or to protect also!"

As the four of them went their separate ways, Elliot couldn't help but wonder if maybe Munch was correct. Would this dog be able to help find his or her owners' attacker?

*****Mercy Hospital room 305*****

The girls name was Jenna Stevens. She was a pretty, petite, blond teenager with what looked to be shoulder-length hair. She seemed to have waken up though her eyes were still closed. The nurse had told the two detectives that her dog, which was a beautiful black Labrador named Chloe, would not leave her side. They could see the little dog laying beside the bed with eyes only for Jenna. Even when they walked in, she gave them a glance, and then laid her head back down with her eyes trained on her master.

"MS. Stevens?" Olivia asked cautiously.

Jenna looked in her direction hesitantly. "Yes? I thought I heard two sets of feet walk in."

"My name is Detective Benson, and yes you did… my partner is Detective Stabler. We were wondering if you were up to a few questions."

"Um, ok… I think so."

"Okay Ms. Stevens," Olivia started as she looked at Elliot motioning for him to take notes. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Yeah, first… Call me Jenna, I was walking back from my class, and Chloe and I kind of got lost. This is only my third week here, and I kind of missed a turn. I don't know where we were, I was trying to find someone to help. All of a sudden, Chloe got really… I don't know how to explain it… she just got really hesitant. I mean, she kept looking behind me. She even growled a few times."

"Growled, at what?" Elliot asked before he could think better of it.

"I'm not sure. But all of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in the back of my head, and I was face down on the sidewalk. Chloe was gone. I heard this voice, felt a lot of pain, then nothing. I felt him *down there* and it really hurt." Jenna continued as she cried.

"Okay sweety," Olivia started, "That's enough for now."

"No, I want to finish. After he was gone, and as I drifted in and out of it, I felt Chloe lying on my arm. I don't remember getting to the hospital… but I do remember Chloe whining as they were putting me in the ambulance. I do remember a paramedic helping her into the ambulance… then, I woke up here."

"Okay, thank you Jenna. I'll leave the card with the nurse and if you remember anything else you can call okay? Do you have any family?"

"Yes, my parents… the nurse said they were on their way, just before you guys walked in."

"Okay, well… we may want to speak to them also." Elliot said.

"You get some rest now, ok?" Olivia said as her and Elliot went for the Dorr.

"Um, Detective Benson, Detective Stabler…?" Jenna said cautiously.

"Yes?" Asked Liv.

"Um, before you leave… there is one more thing."

"What is it honey?" Olivia asked soothingly.

"Just… you know I can't see… I didn't see him… but…" Jenna started then faltered.

"But what Jenna?" Asked Olivia as she walked closer to the bed.

"But… um… I know who it was. I know why he did it. I know…" She continued sobbing.

*****SVU Precinct*****

"Well, that was informative." John Munch said putting down his phone and looking at his partner Odafin Tutuola.

Fin gestured with his hand to give him a second and continued writing. "Okay, what'd you find out?" Fin asked putting down his pen.

"I found out that these dogs are not trained to protect, but to only guide their people around obstacles, across streets, and in other day-to-day situations."

"But… what if they had an opportunity to protect?" Donald Cragen asked coming out of his office.

"Well," Munch continued, "Probably because they're so attached to their people, they'd probably still have that instinct."

"Okay, let's just wait to see what Liv and El have to say." Fin chimed in as he played with a rubber band.

"Good idea, they should be calling or coming in soon with an update."

*****Streets of New York—Unknown person*****

She'd deserved it. She'd asked for it. He'd lost track of her once, but he'd found her… by luck actually. She'd gotten lost, and he'd followed her to an alley. Yep… she'd deserved it all. She'd probably tell the police she knew who he was… but he'd stop her first. He just had to figure out what hospital she was at.

But, there was no doubt. She'd deserved it, and he *would* find her before she told them why.

A/N. Please review! This is my first story, and if you all don't like it, I won't continue! But, I need feedback!


End file.
